Hinges secure door panels to door jambs and provide for quiet opening and closing of pivoting doors. Typical hinges include two leaves, one secured to the door panel, the other secured to the door jamb. The leaves each include mating structures or barrels that extend outward from the leaf secured to the door and the leaf secured to the jamb. These mating structures are shaped to receive a pin, bolt, or other elongate element to join the two leaves together to form a hinged connection. Due to the close tolerances required, these pins are often difficult to install. Also since pins typically include an enlarged head to prevent fall out, they must be installed from the top of the hinge. Notwithstanding this direction of installation, however, over time, the pins may back out of the hinge connection, even when the pins are installed from the top of the hinge.
Additional problems arise with hinges as building walls and floors settle. When first installed, clearances between the door panel and door jamb may be ideal, allowing the door to open and close with ease. As structures settle and shift, however, the clearances between the door panel and door jamb may be reduced, often causing friction. Alternatively or additionally, door panels and frames may contract or expand due to changes in humidity. A door installed during the winter (when humidity is generally lower) may display ideal clearances, but may expand during the humid summer, reducing clearance between the door panel and door jamb. Also, if a door hinge is inadvertently misaligned during installation, problems with operation may ensue. Whether due to settling, humidity, or misalignment, reduced clearance may cause frictional contact between the door panel and door jamb, making the door difficult to open and close.